


habit takes a nap and looks like someone vinny misses

by vincenteveryman



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Angst, M/M, anyways uHH, evan is mentioned and evan/vinny is only implied, i guess, idk how to tag anything. im not a writer, not habinny, sad :(, uhh im soft for vinvan and also Incredibly sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vincenteveryman/pseuds/vincenteveryman
Summary: habit takes a nap and for the first time in a while, vinny sees evan.





	habit takes a nap and looks like someone vinny misses

**Author's Note:**

> i had a fic on here before but orphaned it bc im not into the fandom anymore 🤭  
so this isnt my first fic? i guess?
> 
> anyways basically habit takes a nap and vinny is like "ah shit he looks like evan again... im so fucking sad..."
> 
> not habinny tho! more vinvan. could either be platonic or romantic thats up to you
> 
> also for the habits i know: yall are cool i just needed to be sad for a little bit. as i do

He figured he might as well go eat sometime today, or at least look for food.

When he walked into the kitchen, the last thing he expected to see was HABIT asleep on one of the counters.

When was the last time he'd seen HABIT sleep? He isn't sure he ever has, to be totally honest.

He looks at him for a second before it clicks in his head.

When HABIT's asleep, the sharp teeth that formed in Evan's mouth aren't visible. The purple eyes aren't open. He isn't moving around like an animal.

He looks like Evan again, and god, does it hurt.

It takes another minute for him to really think about everything.

He looks like Evan did years ago. Before everything got too real.

Since it was an innocent youtube channel about fitness. Since it was just a harmless prank between friends.

It registers in his head how all he has left is HABIT.

First it was Alex. Alex, who didn't hurt anyone. He cared about everyone, almost too much. He remembers being with him in the car, and then waking up in the dirt, and seeing the black bag in the tree.

Jeff. Jeff just wanted to find his brother. He found out too much, he was doing too good, and apparently HABIT couldn't let that happen. And there went Jeff, up in flames.

And it still felt hard to believe everything with Steph. Her death was too simple.

But the baby, the fucking baby.

He glanced at HABIT's hands. Evan's hands. Those hands killed Jeff, and Steph, and Evan's baby. They weren't Evan's hands anymore.

And now he's acknowledging, while staring at the unconscious figure leaning on the counter, that Evan is gone too.

Even now when he sees Evan. He knows that its HABIT in there. He knows it's not Evan. He knows that he might never get to talk to Evan, or really see Evan again. 

It takes everything in Vinny to not start crying. He isn't usually much of a crier, but everything just settled in his brain at once and, god, is that not a good feeling.

He goes back upstairs without having checked for food. He can't look at a sleeping HABIT anymore.

Not with everything on his mind right now. Not when he still can't stop thinking about everything he's lost.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways my tumblr is @lesbian-vinny
> 
> hope you enjoyed this shitshow???
> 
> this is hella short (its becuz i cant write. sorry bout that)
> 
> fun fact the only reason this is third person, all abt vinny's thoughts, is because i cant write dialogue or first person without it sounding forced :/ so like :/


End file.
